


For Just the Sense to Try

by thehorrorinsymmetry



Series: single dads au [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, M/M, Single Parents, Trans Male Character, they're both single dads, trans Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehorrorinsymmetry/pseuds/thehorrorinsymmetry
Summary: Poe and Finn's kids have a play date together. The adults manage to have a pretty good time, too.





	For Just the Sense to Try

**Author's Note:**

> set in an au my friend and i came up with - they're both single dads and meet at the daycare their kids go to. their kids are both ~4 years old 
> 
> also i think i mention that their age gap is 5 years instead of 9 so i should say i always shave it down because i know age gaps are just like part of the sw universe but i'm not into it and i definitely don't see it as being integral to their relationship in aus anyway enjoy!

The girls run off to Shara’s bedroom as soon as their plates are clear, leaving him and Finn alone at the dining table.

He rests his chin in his palm and grins at Finn. “You think we should worry about how fast they wanted to get out of here?”

Finn’s laugh is like music to Poe's ears, a soft melody that he could listen to over and over. “Please, we're never going to be as cool as lego. Gotta just accept that.”

“We? Speak for yourself, buddy.” He leans back in his chair with a smirk. “I'm a cool dad. The coolest.”

Finn lifts a skeptical eyebrow, but he's still grinning so Poe doesn't really have it in him to mind. “I never realized cool dads are super into physics.”

“Well now you do so you better show some respect.”

Finn shakes his head with a laugh. He gets up and, to Poe's dawning horror, begins to pile up some of the dirty dishes. “Hey, no,” He holds his arm out to stop Finn. “Come on, what kind of guest are you?”

Finn grins at him. “The kind who was just fed a delicious meal and has manners.”

He pushes out of the chair and steps in front of Finn, taking the plates from him. “That's funny, I thought good guests listened to their hosts.”

Finn rolls his eyes but lets him take the plates. He puts them in the sink, watching over his shoulder to make sure Finn doesn't take more. Finn holds his hands up and steps back to let Poe finishing clearing the table.

Good.

He piles the dishes up and tries to decide whether it's worth trying to get them all in one trip. The tap starts running as he -

Wait.

He spins around. Finn is at the sink, watching the bubbles form as he pours soap in with the water.

“Finn.”

“Mm?”

He sighs. “ _Finn_.”

Finn looks up at him with an innocent expression that's ruined by the way the corner of his mouth twitches. “Everything okay?”

He rolls his eyes and settles for letting Finn stay there until he's got the table clear. His arm brushes Finn's when he puts the dishes on the counter which is only noteworthy because of how warm Finn's arm is.

Dishes piled on the counter and table clear, he crosses his arms and leans a hip on the counter a handful of inches away from Finn.

Finn ignores him.

He clears his throat.

Finn sighs, not so much as glancing at Poe when he puts a few more dishes in the sink.

He holds his hand out for the sponge.

Finn pauses, looking around for a moment. He pulls one hand out of the water and twists, grabbing the dishcloth hanging off the oven door. “Here,”

He presses the towel to Poe's chest, his dark eyes twinkling.

Fine, two can play that game.

He drapes the cloth over Finn's shoulder and nudges Finn's hip with his own. “Hey Finn, you're in my way, can you just -”

Finn laughs, leaning over the sink more when Poe finally gets him to budge a bit. “Man, come on,”

The water splashes precariously close to the edge of the sink when he puts his hands in and searches for the sponge.

“Poe!”

Finn's hand is clamped around the sponge but he doesn't let up, manages to get his thumb lodged in Finn's fist. Finn tightens his grip and tries to pull at Poe's fingers with his free hand.

They struggle for another minute before Finn sighs. “Giving up that easy, huh?”

Finn rolls his eyes. “You know you're literally fighting me to do the dishes, right? I thought you hated doing dishes.”

“What makes you think that?”

“The time that you told me you hate doing dishes last week kind of gave it away.”

Huh. He forgot about that.

“That doesn't matter. I'm the host. I can kick you out of here if you keep this up.”

Finn looks at him from under his lashes. “You'd really do that?”

He swallows. “You can dry.”

Finn looks at him. They're so close that he'd barely have to lean in to kiss Finn, could just press a little closer and he'd finally know what Finn's lips felt like.

“Yeah, okay.”

He blinks. Finn lifts their hands out of the water and Poe tries really hard to not think too much about how their hands look together before Finn lets go. Finn pulls the towel off his shoulder, stepping to the side. His arm presses against Finn’s again when he moves closer to the sink but Finn’s reaction is to simply nudge him. “Next time I’m washing.”

“Next time?”

“Yeah, next time.” Finn’s fingers brush his when he hands a plate to him. “You can come to my place and we’ll have a home-cooked meal and you’ll have to sit at the table and have seconds of dessert while I clean up.”

He nudges Finn back. “Big words from a man that once told me he burned rice.”

“That was one time! And I was like, fifteen.” Finn flicks the dishcloth at him. “See if I ever tell you anything again.”

He flicks some suds at Finn, laughing at the surprise on Finn’s face. Finn scoffs and dips his hand into the water, collecting some suds in his palm.

“No! Wait -” He holds his hands up. “Wait. Think about this, Finn. We can’t have ice cream until we’re done, and -”

“- There’s ice cream?”

He grins. “With brownies _and_ cookie dough. Truce?”

Finn bites his lip. “Fine. Truce. For the ice cream.”

He claps Finn on the shoulder. “Good man.”

Finn’s gaze stays on his face when he continues washing the dishes. “You have, uh,” He freezes when Finn lifts a hand and brushes his thumb over Poe’s cheek. “Got it.”

Finn wipes the suds off on the towel, his gaze heavy on Poe’s face. He swallows. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Finn clears his throat, dropping his gaze to the sink. “Get moving, I want some ice cream.”

He laughs weakly, a rush of breath that leaves him off-balance.

They manage to finish the dishes without another incident.

He can still feel the press of Finn’s thumb on his cheek the whole time, though.

Finn finally sits back down when he pulls the ice cream out. There’s a pull in his gut that he should really ignore - _really_ , truly needs to smush down until he never remembers he even had the thought in the first place, but - he can’t be completely misreading Finn’s signs, right?

He opens the cabinet and pulls out one bowl.

It’s dumb, a completely ridiculous move that makes his heart race as he scoops ice cream into the bowl.

He's a _dad_ , for fuck’s sake. He's far too old to play the part of some lovesick kid, to walk around with butterflies in his chest every time he sees the man.

And yet here he is.

He sits down near the corner of the table, leaving a hopefully, probably respectable distance between them, and puts the bowl down between them.

Finn raises an eyebrow, eyes twinkling.

He manages to hold Finn's gaze and resolutely ignores the heat in his face. “Less dishes.”

Finn grins. “Oh, is that why?”

He really hopes he's not misreading the signs.

He passes a spoon to Finn and busies himself with taking a spoonful, letting the overly sugary food melt on his tongue. Finn's eyes flutter shut when he takes a bite, moaning around the spoon.

Huh.

He stares at Finn, his mind fogging over a little bit when he watches Finn pull the spoon out of his mouth, Finn's cheeks hollowing.

“Oh my God,” Finn opens his eyes. “That's so good.”

He nods, biting the inside of his cheek in lieu of actually shaking himself. “Uh,”

Finn takes another spoonful. He really did not think this through. “That cookie dough is like pure sugar though, huh.”

“It's the good stuff.” He sighs. “It's the easiest vice, you know? It'll be tough when Shara’s big enough to get into the freezer herself.”

Finn laughs. “Yeah, that’ll be rough.”

“Gotta enjoy this while we can. Next thing you know they’ll be taller than us.”

“God, don’t remind me.” Finn groans. “I already feel so old, man. I can’t believe my kid’s starting school in a few months.”

“Cheers to that, man.”

Finn grins as they knock their spoons together. “I’m just glad I don’t have any grey hairs yet.”

He gapes at Finn. “That’s a low blow, man.”

Finn laughs, grabbing his hand before he can try to cover the patch of grey on top of his head. “Hey, no, I was joking. It’s distinguished.”

He sighs. “If by distinguished you mean frumpy and old, sure.”

“You're like five years older than me, don't be so dramatic.” Finn’s fingertips press into his palm. “You're a very attractive man.”

He huffs. “You're just saying that because you want my senior discount, aren't you?”

Finn laughs. His fingers run back and forth across Poe's palm. “I'm not just saying that.”

His breath catches in his throat. “No?”

Finn shakes his head. His smile has dropped, leaving behind a heavy gaze that almost makes him squirm in his seat. Their palms lay flat on each other, their grip just too open to really call it holding hands.

He swallows. “You are, too.”

Finn stares at him. He curls his fingers around Finn's palm, strokes his thumb along the side of Finn's hand.

“Daddy!”

Of course.

He sighs. “Duty calls. Uh, hold that thought, yeah?”

Finn breathes out a laugh, his features soft in a way Poe really can't afford to think about as he lets go of Finn's hand. “I will.”

He nods, backing from the table. He almost runs into the counter when he does turn around but he just manages to keep from falling and making a complete ass of himself.

It's fine.

He finds Shara and Charlie laying on the carpet of Shara's bedroom, spread out with a bunch of her toys, Bee watching over them from her perch on Shara’s bed. “What's up, sweetie?”

Shara frowns. “I can't find Mako’s helmet.”

“Did you check the toy box?”

“Yes!” Shara looks up at him with her puppy dog eyes. Oh boy. “She can't save the world without her helmet!”

He carefully steps into her room, still wary after having stepped on lego a few days ago. “Well we've got to find that helmet then, huh?”

He checks the toy box, the closet, the shelves that are a little too high for Shara to really be able to see but there's no sign of the small black helmet. “Did you play with it in the living room today?”

“No.” Shara gets up and tugs at his pants. “It's a remergency, daddy.”

“The kaiju is almost here, mister Poe!”

He kneels down and checks under Shara's bed. Sure enough, only a foot or so in front his face lays the little black helmet. He picks it up and smothers a groan as he pushes himself off the floor. “Here you go, Shara.”

“Thanks daddy!”

He runs his hand over her braid. “You're welcome. Have fun, girls.”

They're already back to fighting the invisible kaiju by the time he steps into the hallway.

He takes a deep breath, pausing in the hallway before he reaches the kitchen.

He's being ridiculous.

It was probably good that he had to go help Shara. Now the tension will be gone and they can just talk about safe subjects like sports or whether he should paint the living room another colour.

He takes a deep breath.

It's fine.

He walks into the kitchen. “Global catastrophe prevented, we’re good.”

Finn stares at him.

He stops short of the table. It may not have been the funniest joke but it should have been at least worth a smile, but Finn's expression is completely unreadable.

Finn stands up. He steps into Poe space, still staring at him, and then all rational thought goes out the window because Finn kisses him.

Finn is kissing him.

Finn kisses him warm, sure, like the rub of his thumb over the back of Poe's hand amplified until he loses track of everything that isn't Finn's lips on his, Finn's hands on his back, Finn's chest against his.

He tilts his head and pushes closer to Finn, desperate for everything that Finn will give him.

He's forgotten how much he loves kissing.

The physical contact is intoxicating, dizzyingly good, the feeling of being held against Finn’s body so utterly delightful that he aches with it, loses himself completely in the wet, hot press of Finn's mouth on his.

He chases Finn's lips when Finn breaks the kiss, nowhere near ready for it to end yet. Finn slides one hand up his side, leaving behind a path of sparks, and cups his jaw. He lets out a shaky breath, just barely managing to hold onto the whine when Finn tilts his head and presses their foreheads together.

For a moment the only sound is panting as they both catch their breath.

It's deafening.

Finn shifts back but doesn't let go of Poe, so he takes that as a cue to open his eyes. Finn is watching him with a heady gaze that does nothing to help with the sudden weakness in Poe's legs. “Go out with me. On a real date. One where it's just us, no kids.”

“Yes.”

“Hear me out, I -” Finn pauses. “Wait, you said yes?”

“Yes.” A grin takes over his face, pulling at the muscles until it borders on uncomfortable. He doesn't mind. “Yes, I said yes, I'll go out with you, yes.”

Finn smiles, a gorgeous, happy smile that warms Poe to his core, and for the first time in the nearly three months since they've met he doesn't have to hold back.

He kisses Finn.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been having a real bad time of things lately so here's some more fluff
> 
> thanks for reading hope u enjoyed!!


End file.
